CoM4 - Akcja błysk
Xandred dumny z odniesionego podwójnego zwycięstwa wyrównuje swój krok z Alicią, która celowo zmusza Muratę do myślenia poprzez swoje zachowanie, ten jednak uznał że nie pozwoli sobie na startę humoru i przerwał to milczenie owiec...Po 10 minutach. - Żyjesz, czy podążam za zombie? - Pyta Xandred starając się zażartować. - A co jeśli jestem żywym trupem? - Odpowiada wykorzystując iż poprzednik użył słowa "zombie" - Nic się nie zmieni - Odparł Xandred - Swoją drogą....W dobrym kierunku idziemy? - Tak - Odpowiada Alicia - Czemu pytasz? - A nic - Odparł - Jakieś takie przeczucie męczy dziwne. - Szczerze, sama przez 1 moment zwątpiłam - Dodała po chwile - To dziwne, bo nim ruszyliśmy przez cały czas byłam pewna że mam trase w małym palcu od stopy - Niewykluczone że wkroczyliśmy jakiś skażony obszar - Stwierdził Murata rozglądając się wokół. - Co masz namyśli? - Pyta Alicia - Czemu miałby być zakażony? Nie widać żadnych oznak - Pozostałości po stoczonych bitwach - Odpowiada jej Xandred - Energia po stoczonym boju potrzebuje wiele czasu, by na dobre ulotnić się z powietrza, często są to lata. - Skąd to wiesz? - Pyta zaciekawiona z lekkim błyskiem w oczach. - Nim ujrzałem świat w całej krasie słyszało się różne ploty - Odparł znudzony - Mimo iż tego nie dostrzegamy, wszędzie wraz z powietrzem unoszą się cząsteczki różnych magii. - Nie wiedziałam - Przyznała zaskoczona tym co usłyszała - Ale czy to nie pomaga potencjalnym wrogom nas namierzać? - Nie - Uspokoił Xandred - Odczuwalne jedynie są anomalie z tym związane, jak teraz, można na podstawie tego przyjąć że jest się blisko osoby ściganej, ale szanse na to są nikłe, zazwyczaj - Tak czy inaczej będziemy musieli działać ostrożnie - Stwierdziła Alicia po niekrótkiej chwili drętwej ciszy - Czemu? - Pyta Xandred nie rozumiejąc. - Środek miasta - Odparła - Oczywiste jest to, że załatwimy wszystko w nocy, ale... - Co? - Dopytuje Xandred. - Za dnia nie jest tam bezpiecznie, praktycznie nigdzie - Odpowiada dziewczyna. - Żadnych strażników pokoju? - Pyta Xandred z zainteresowaniem - Korupcja - Odparła Alicia - Są, ale ich nie ma. - I mają parcie na silnych? - Dopytuje Xandred. - Po prostu nie odznaczajmy się pewnością siebie - Odpowiedziała - Powinno starczyć by na nikogo się nie natknąć. - A jak ktoś się nawinie pomimo tego? - Pyta Xandred - Szybkie unieszkodliwienie? - Najlepiej - Przytaknęła - Bez szumu, w punkty witalne - Znasz się na rzeczy - Pomyślał zaskoczony Murata - Najlepiej. - Nasza walka nadal aktualna? - Pyta Alicia. - Jeśli nie odczuwasz względem mnie strachu po tym co dziś widziałaś, to tak - Odpowiedział Xandred z uśmiechem i głową w chmurach. - Raczej Ty powinienieś się bać - Odparła Alicia broniąc swej dumy - Z mojej strony nie widziałeś jeszcze nic. - To Ci muszę przyznać - Przytaknął Xandred z śmieszkowatym tonem. - Nie wolno Cię lekceważyć - Stwierdziła - Jak każdego zresztą. - Przezorna? - Pomyślał Murata - Wolisz walkę w kontakcie czy na odległość? - Jedno i drugie - Odparła z dumą - Jak zaobserowałam, to Ty też, prawda? - Święta - Przytaknął Murata - Mówisz całkiem ciekawe rzeczy, aż się chce to zlecenie olać. - Patrz! - Zawołała po bliżej nieokreślonym czasie Alicia - Widzisz? - No - Odparł Murata - Zbliżamy się. - Masz pomysł co potem? - Pyta Alicia - Już się właściwie ściemnia.... - Chcesz iść bez rozpoznania? - Spytał retorycznie Xandred. - Racja, zły pomysł - Przyznała lekko zawstydzona - To przesuwamy akcje na następną noc? - Tak - Odpowiada Murata - Na 3 godziny przed świtem polecę i spróbuję dojrzeć przez okna tyle ile się da, resztę przepatrzymy za dnia. - Chcesz czekać aż wszyscy będą spać? - Upewnia się Alicia - Tak jakby - Przytaknął Murata - Skoro miasto skorumpowane, to nie spodziewałbym się straży, ale... - Ale co? - Pyta Alicia. - Najgorzej jeśli straż tu dla zasady jest i działa na 2 zmiany - Dopowiedział Xandred. - Oby nie - Odrzekła. - Zawsze istnieje coś takiego jak łapówka - Stwierdził Murata z optymizmem w głosie widząc, że towarzyszka przybrała smętny wyraz twarzy. - Racja - Przyznała z uśmiechem, nie wielkim ale jednak - To szukamy noclegu? - Noce są ciepłe, ale jednak rozejrzmy się za czymś - Stwierdził Xandred - Nie będzie trudno, typki od agroturystyki wręcz mają skłonność do onanizacji podczas reklamowania się nawet w norze od królika - Nie idzie Cię rozgryźć - Stwierdziła z udawanym zrezygnowaniem Alicia - Co? Czemu? - Xandred need to know o co chodzi. - Raz jesteś śmiertelnie poważny, niekiedy osły, a czasami jak czymś zapodasz to trzeba minute myśleć o co chodzi - Podczas odpowiedzi roześmiała się pod koniec - Ciekawy jesteś - Wolę określenie oryginalny - Poprawił w roli żartu - Swoją drogą, trąci biedą na 1 rzut oka (Taka bydzia XD) - Faktycznie, szału nie ma - Stwierdziła rozglądając się gdzie idzie, gdy tylko przekroczone zostały mury. Gdy Xandred z Alicią przekroczyli mury było coś koło godziny 20, szybko i dość łatwo dostali się do centrum, skąd już nietrudno było dojrzeć próbujące skupić na siebię uwagę chociażby 1 przechodnia, a że nasze towarzystwo nie ma wygurowanych wymagań, to zajrzeli do pierwszego który rzucił się w oczy najbardziej spośród wszystkich pobliskich. Gdyby przyznać temu miejscu gwiazdki, byłoby tego 3. Jednak z racji tego, iż konkurencji jest zdecydowanie więcej niż powinno, to trafiły się okazyjne ceny, pomimo tego Alicia stwierdziła, że w nocy woli czuć się bezpiecznie, a nie męcząc się z świadomością tego, iż jest sama w pomieszczeniu o wymiarach conajmniej 6x6.. Znajdujemy się więc teraz w pokoju Xandreda. Wielkie łóżko, mogące pomieścić spokojnie 3 osoby z czerwonym posłaniem jak i poduszkami, miękkimi jak jasna cholera. Podłoga w całości wyłożona również czerwonym dywanem - Nikt w całym mieście nie sprawia pozory wymagającego, to na co się głowić. Okno, podzielone na 2 części z pomalowaną na czarno ramą wokół, wielka wyraźnie staromodna zasłona o barwie czerni. Żyrandol grał rolę łącznika pomiędzy epoką obecną a poprzednią. Nie brakowału też komud po obu stronach łóżka, a właściwie łoża. Na każdej z komód obowiązkowo lampa nocna, więc Xandred z Alicią nie byli pierwszymi w układzie 2 w 1. Zbliżała się dopiero 21, więc wspólnie podjętą decyzją włączono telewizor - U nas mówi się na to 50 cali, ale tu to po prostu telewizor jak każdy inny, z niby to "przypadkowym" HD. Mimo podjętej wspólnie decyzji zmieniarka wylądowała w rękach Alicii, poklikała ona nieco lecąc po losowych programach, aż w końcu natrafiła na horrojka, Pytasz czemu? Co pożerający człowieka zombiak robiłby w komedii romantycznej na ślubnym kobiercu? Tak, pytanie retoryczne.. ''- Zostawiamy to? - Pyta Alicia - Wszystko byle nie melodramat - Skwitował Xandred dając do zrozumienia, że aktualne znalezisko może im towarzyszyć do samego końca. Pomimo swej początkowej niechęci po 30 minutach dał się porwać, a Alicia za to dla zasady zmniejszyła dystans na tyle, że siedziała tuż obok niego z głową opartą o ramię, najpewniej odczuwała zmęczenie. Xandred nie był lepszy, nagle wpadł na genialny pomysł, w jego mniemaniu. - Co jest? - Spytała zmęczona dziewczyna gdy Xandred po doznaniu oświecenia odruchowo drgnął. - Jest opcja, bym i ja się wyspał - Oznajmił zadowolony, kryjąc za tym fakt, że dawno nie czuł on w sobie takiej burzy hormonów jak to ma miejsce teraz - Glebniemy sie? - No tak, budzik w telefonie? - Upewniła się. - Mhm - Przytaknął zadowolony Xandred po zajęciu lewej strony legowiska - Też sobie będę musiała sprawić - Stwierdziła - Myślisz że znajdziemy jutro jakieś? - Powinno się coś nawinąć, skoro to taka metropolia - Odrzekł Xandred półżartem, następnie nastawił budzik na godzinę 2:00 i wyłączył tryb cichy w obawie, że same wibracje mogłyby nie okazać się wystarczająco skuteczne. - Choodź - Ok - Alicia momentalnie wskoczyła i ułożyła się tuż przy Xandredzie, on zaś obrócił się w jej stronę, objąj jedną ręką i oparł głowę swą o jej brzuch. Widząc że ten lada chwila zaśnie snem kamiennym przejechała mu powoli około 4 razy po głowie dłonią i wróciła do oglądania, nie chąc przeszkadzać padniętemu i zmarnowanemu. Z pozoru nieprzytomnemy Xandredowi ręka zaczyna krążyć gdzie to tylko się da, dokopując się pod ubrańska. Alicia z początku typowe OMFGWTFBBQ, po chwili jednak ulega i zapomina o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak opór. - Jednak nie śpisz? - Pyta dziewczyna symulując posiadanie pretensji. - Próbowałem, aczkolwiek okazało się niemożliwe - Odpowiada Xandred udając strudzonego. - Cóż począć - Odrzekła udając zrezygnowaną - Przynajmniej nie zaśpisz - A żebyś wiedziała - Przytaknął Xandred. - W końcu wiem jak funkcjonujesz - pomyślała sobie Alicia - Dopóki nie jesteś nastukany albo wymęczony, to jesteś pełen blokad. - Może zainicjujesz jakieś zmiany?- Spytał retorycznie Xandred z głową wtuloną jeszcze w Alicie, nadal penetrując ręką każdy dostępny cal ciała. - Bo jak nie ja to kto - Stwierdziła zadowolona rozkładając ręcę czując obecność kropli potu na biuście swym, - Uznajmy to za wstęp do sparingu - Kobiecie odmówić nie wypada - Stwierdził i zajął dumnie pozycję swą na "górze" po pozbyciu się szkodliwych elementów - Odliczysz do startu? - Pewnie - Odrzekła rozpalona rozkładając ręcę i śmiejąc się gdy Xandred zajął już pozycję startową - 3...2...1... ''Nie ma tak dobrze, zboczuszki....Przynajmniej nie na samym początku serii. Przenosimy się do Sho, który również postanowił wybrać się za pieniądzem - Jego celem było upolowanie jak i zdarcie skóry z niedźwiedzia jaskiniowego. Wydawać by się mogło, że nie brzmi to problematycznie, ale no życie kłody lubi podstawiać i na mocy tego Sho nie był jedynym który miał chrapkę na takową skórę. Zaledwie po godzinie od opuszczeniu murów miasta napotyka on na swej drodze Yarato... - Witam - Przemawia Yarato - No elo - Odpowiada Sho starając się jak najszybciej spławić natręta - Ładna pogoda, nieprawdaż? - Pyta Yarato mając tak naprawdę na celu opóźnienia konkureta zarobkowego, który zdawał sie nie mieć niczego pokroju pochodni, czy latarki w przeciwieństwie do niego. - No, ale ciśnienie coś chyba nie kompatybilne ze mną - Stwierdza Sho, celowo to ulegając licząc na szybki koniec rozmowy. - A ja tam jak nowy bóg sie czuje - Rzecze Yarato - Można wiedzieć gdzie zmierzasz? - W kierunku z którego wracasz - Odrzekł Sho zachowając dyskrecję - Spacery się ceni, a droga ma być jedną z tych bezpieczniejszych. - Czego się nie robi dla chwili spokoju, nie? - Pyta Yarato wyczuwając podstęp - To nie przeszkadzam, miłego. - Wzajemnie - Odparł Sho i mineli się nie mówiąc już nic, jakby czytając sobie w myślach. Oddalili się od siebie na tyle daleko, że żaden nie miał tego drugiego w zasięgu wzroku i wtedy rozpoczął się bieg. Droga Sho okazała się być niesamowicie kręta, jednak dzięki temu czuł że jest on blizej niż dalej od swego celu, mimo iż potencjalny konkurent wrócił stamtąd z pustymi rękoma. A może kłamał? Nie, na pewno zostawił ślady... Nie trzeba było dużo czasu się zorientować jaką trasą podążał, wiec nie pozostawało nic innego niż trochę tą trasę zmodyfikować, przyprawiając ją o możliwe "rozgałęzienia", choć wydawało się dziwne, że wyglądacego na inteligentnego rozmówca na to nie wpadł...Może za pomocą magii pozbywał się śladów w celu zostawienia prostej drogi dla osłów? Niewykluczone... Zatem jak teraz stwierdzić gdzie był, a gdzie nie? Pozostaje przeciąć drogę do połódniowego wyjścia i tam zacząć ekspedycję na nowo...Był wściekły, czuł że wszystko wysuwa mu się spod kontroli. Jeśli się na to zdecyduje z pewnością zbyt wiele straci na czaside.... - Chcesz wyścigu, to dobra! - Oznajmił światu Sho z uniesionym palcem wskazującym ku górze - Nie będzie on jednak taki zwykły... Tymczasem i Yarato napotkał na swej drodze przeszkodę, będąc przy północmym wyjściu. Napotkał on mianowicie na swej drodze Adriana Dragneela i Luka Reyesa we własnej osobie. - No proszę, mam dziś szczęście - Pomyślał, gdy ci przywitali się z nim - Pomóc w czymś mogę? - Orientujesz sie może gdzie można zarobić, najlepiej dobrze? - Zadaje pytanie Dragneel. - Pełno tego... - Odrzekł nie będąc w stanie spamiętać nic konkretnego, gdyż nie zwracał on na takowe miejsca uwagi ze wzgląd na to, że nie uskarżał się na brak pieniądza przy duszy - Przejdźcie się po centrum, jeśli nie tam, to na pewno w pobliżu coś będzie. - Cholera, na 1 rzut oka widać, że ma co nieco przy sobie - Pomyślał niezadowolony Reyes z faktu iż bądź co bądź jeszcze przebywali na terenie miasta - Ok, tak zrobimy. - No to żegnam - Odparł Yarato, po czym odszedł nie tyle co w pośpiechu, a przyśpieszonym kroku niezdradzającym tego iż nabrał podejrzeń. - Serio o tym myślisz? - Spytał niepewny Dragneel - Zdarzyło się raz, że jakiś kolo przetrzepał nam flaki i co? - Pyta retorycznie Reyes - Prędzej wskoczę do gniazda z Acnologią niż 2 raz na niego trafimy! - Na logikę, to trudno się nie zgodzić - Przyznaje Dragneel, który jednak po ostatnich wydarzeniach zaczął podchodzić do obrabunków z uprzedzeniem - Załatwisz to sam, jeśli okaże się mocny, to dołączę. - Dobra - Reyesowi taki układ pasuje jak najbardziej. Poczekali oni jeszcze kilka minut i ruszyli w pościg Tymczasem przenosimy się spowrotem do Xandreda i Alicii, którzy chyba sobie zdali sprawę z tego, że czują względem siebie coś potężniejszego niż oni kiedykolwiek będą. Xandred na plecach, z głową opartą o poduszkę i zamkniętymi oczyma, gdyż najpewniej stracił niemałą część swej mocy, możliwe nawet że użył Smoczego Wojownika gdy nie obserwowaliśmy? Tak czy inaczej Alicia wyczerpana leży wtulona swego towarzysza, na pół śpiąc. Dobijała godzina 2:40, więc czas ogółem spędzony konstruktywnie, ładnie i dobrze. thumb|left|348px|^^ - Xandred Murata - Rzekła wciąż wtulona Alicia - Najpotężniejszy mag jakiego znam ''- A co jeśli powiem Ci, że nie ujrzałaś jeszcze wszystkiego? - Pyta Xandred zabawowym tonem widać że cała sytuacja i atmosfera mu się udzieliła.'' - Uznam że się ze mną zabawiłeś - Odrzekła symulując obojętny ton głosu i wtuliła się mocniej - Masz skłonności, co ostatnio udowodniłeś. ''- To tylko w trakcie walki - Usprawiedliwia się Xandred, któremu zabawa się spodobała'' ''- Więc jak nazwiesz ostatnie półtorej godziny? - Pyta Alicia z nutą ciekawości w głosie'' - Pytanie czy uważasz się za Scyllę, lub Charybdę - Odpowiada Xandred również z ciekawością. - Polifem - Skwitowała udając obrażoną - Za to miętosić, to lubisz, co? - No pewnie - Odparł zaraz po całłłuuusssskuuuu - Będę wstawał - Nie za wcześnie? - Pyta Alicia po zorientowaniu sie w czasie z dokładnością. - Może i za wcześnie - Przytaknął Xandred - Ale warto się rozejrzeć czy faktycznie nikt się wokół nie kręci. - No tak, nie chcemy świadków - Przypomniała sobie - Uważaj tam tylko. Jak usłyszę odgłosy walki, to od razu dołączam - Wolałbym nie...- Odparł Xandred - Słuchaj, nie musisz się o mnie bać - Mówi nieco już oburzona. - To nie tak - Odpowiada zrezygnowany Xandred - Chcę się poznać na Twojej mocy dopiero kiedy przyjdzie nam stanąć naprzeciw siebie. No i oczywiście samo Twoje bezpieczeństwo jest ważne. - Dobra...- Zgodziła się niechętnie - Najlepiej zaśnij, podczas powrotu dobrze by 1 z nas było o trzeźwym umyśle - Dopowiedział będąc już ubranym, puścił oczko i wyszedł. Dość szybko opuszcza budynek, by potem zwolnić kroku, na rzecz nie rzucania na siebie świateł podejrzeń w te ciemną jeszcze noc. Ulice tu również były oświetlone, jednak nie w takim stopniu jak w miejscu z którego tu przybyli. Po drodze napotkiwani byłi głównie bezdomni, często zalani w trupa, rzadziej kobiety z myślą o łatwym zarobku. Jedna z nich nawet zaczepia Xandreda i namawia go na stratę pieniędzy, ten jednak odmawia, w imię wierności i mniejszej wierze, ale jednak i przez to że ile można. Przechadzając się dalej ku celu rozmyślał o tym co miało miejsce w pokoju hotelowym - Z jednej strony czuł spełnienie i szczęście. Z drugiej zaś był zły na siebie, że do tego dopuścił - Przecież przyrzekł sobie że nie chce się wiązać w świecie, gdzie strata bliskich jest równie nieprzewidywalna jak pogoda. Dlaczego więc aż tak stracił głowę? Niczego nie rozumiał, nie wiedział co dalej robić, wszystko było dla niego nowe, czuł się zagubiony. Zdał sobię jednak sprawę z sytuacji i doszedł do wniosku, iż wpadł jak śliwka w kompot....Jeśli nagle zacząłby trzymać dystans, nie trudno byłoby o podejrzenie że znalazł on sobie kogoś na boku i nie jest dłużej zainteresowany. No i sprawdziłyby się słowa, które wypowiedziała świeżo po tym jak wraz z Tysonem odparł atak wrogiej gildii. Stwierdził, iż poszuka rady u Sho, który wygląda i w sumie jest bardziej obeznany w świecie niż on sam. Nim się postrzegł postawił krok przed wybranym przez jego i Alicie bankiem. Wokół panowała cisza, podejrzanie zbyt wielka cisza. Jednak przez 20 kolejnych minut i nasłuchiwań nie pojawiła się żadna oznaka mówiąca o tym, iż miałby on być obserwowany. Ostrożnie wzleciał ponad ziemię i począł wpatrywać sie dokładnie w każde z okien. Na korzyść działało to, iż każde z pomieszczeń było podświetlane poprzez podłogę z kwarcu, na którą działało nic innego jak UV. Po namyśle utworzył on 2 palcu wskazującym i środkowym wiązke energii takiej jak przy lodowym promieniu, jednak służyć to miało wypaleniu dziury w budynku, co ku oczekiwaniom nie wszczęło alarmu ani niczego w tej podobie. Nim jednak wleciał przez utworzony przez siebie otwór usłyszał głośny gwizd z ziemi. Przestraszył się prawie tak jak nigdy, ale uspokoił się gdy okazała się to być Alicia. Dziewczyna szybko dała do zrozumienia że nie była w stanie zasnąć i chciała mieć też swój udział w akcji. Tu przydały się jej oczy. Dzięki temu że jej atrybutem jest rubin była w stanie dostrzec ewentualne zabezpieczenia magiczne. Tak jak się spodziewali, nie było żadnych, więc Xandred odpiął torbę i rozpoczął się rabunek stulecia. W międzyczasie Yarato został utwierdzony przez samego Reyesa o tym że będzie miała miejsce próba odebrania mu tego co przy sobie ma.. - Czyli nie obędzie się bez bęcków? - Pyta niby to zawiedziony Yarato. - Zawsze możesz oddać wszystko po dobroci - Proponuje Reyes mając już przed oczyma obraz zwycięstwa. - A może frytki do tego? - Pyta retorycznie Yarato wieszając swój pakunek na gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa i następnie dając wyraźny znak, iż zamierza walczyć. - Hm, więc jednak jesteś komikiem! - Rzekł Luke, by następnie cały pokryć się ogniem. - Meh - Yarato nie było stać na lepsza reakcję po tym co usłyszał, co zrobisz, - Tak się bawisz? - Reyesowi wyskoczyła żyłka na czole na myśl o tym, że jest lekceważony -''' Krzyk Płomistego Tytana!' - Nawet nie wiesz jakiego masz pecha, że jesteś z ognia - Pomyślał sobie zadowolony Yarato po tym jak to użył '''Sfery Lodu, ' co oczywiście trochę Reyesa zdziwiło, gdyż po tym jak zaliczył bolesne spotkanie z lodem nie spodziewałby się w snach, że trafi on teraz na wodę...W przypływie złości i innego podirytowania zdecydował się na użycie Wrzasku Ognistego Tytana, 'nim jednak zdołał to zrobić Yarato zdążył użyć '''Uwolnienia Ziemi, ' co posłużyło mu za skuteczną barierę przeciw nacierającemu ogniowi. Postanowił iż postawi na jedną kartę, a może akurat to posunięcie zakończy tę farsę? Użyte w tym momencie zostaje 'Stworzenie Morza. ' Po chwili nieświadomości ze strony Reyesa jak i Dragneela, oraz dzięki temu iż Yarato mimiką twarzy nie zdradził się w żaden sposób że może mieć asa w rękawie. - Będziesz się tak cały czas bronił, czy zrobisz coś wreszcie? - Pyta pogardliwie Luk, w którym od całej sytuacji tak naprawdę wrze jak w garnku. - Jest możliwe - Odpowiada Yarato i unosi lekko wzrok ku górze. Gdy Reyes powtarza tę czynność w momencie w którym spostrzegł zagrożenie ogromnych rozmiarów płachta wody spada na pole walki, jak i na walczących rzecz jasna. Chwycił on się z całych sił gałęzi, na której zostawił zakupiony, nieznany nikomu ładunek.Gdy woda w końcu z łaski swojej znika z pola walczących widzimy Reyesa leżącego plackiem, trzymającego się z zaciśniętymi zębami kamień, głęboko najpewniej osadzonym w ziemi. Dragneel natomiast tak jak Yarato posłużył się drzewami wokół niego. Jak na złość Yarato poczuł, iż byłoby dobrze, by wojaczka skończyła się teraz, lecz niestety Reyes wstaje na równe nogi i zdaje się dysponować większym zapasem sił, co natychmiast postanowił zademonstrować. W trybie natychmiastowym zostaje użyty '''Pazur Ognistego Tytana, a zaraz po trafieniu do celu dodane zostaje Kopnięcie Ognistego Tytana, ''' Yarato otrzymawszy pełny pakiet obrażeń po tej kombinacji zostaje posłany do tyłu, że 2 drzewa zmuszone zostały się zawalić. Dragneel cały czas jedynie się przyglądał, a Reyes świadom wygranej zaczął się triumfalnie śmiać, co narosło gdy Yarato z uporem wstał na równe nogi. - Nie wiesz kiedy się poddać, co? - Pyta roześmiany Reyes i w tym samym momencie cały las pokryty zostaje w mroku i przeraźliwym wietrze, który aż gwizdał, a liście które przez to zostały zerwane z drzew dzięki nabytej prędkości zdolne były spowodować rany ciętę, nie tylko na twarzy. Gdy wichura ustaje, las cały czas pozostaje mroku, jednak....Między Yarato o Reyesem można dostrzec kolejną postać... - W końcu cię mam.... - Przemówił mocno zdeterminowany Sho. Part 2 - Mamy wszystko? - Pyta Alicia, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia które sami sobie zrobili. - Co by nie było mamy najważniejsze - Kwituje Xandred dając do zrozumienia poprzez gest ręki w której trzymał swoją torbę że pożyczonego na czas nieokreślony towaru i tak jest dużo. - To idziemy? - Proponuje dziewczyna. - Prowadź - Rzekł Xandred i dziewczyna stanęła dosłownie na krawędzi, jedno drgnięcie mogłoby posłać ją na ziemie, ona jednak nie czuła strachu, zrobiła to umyślnie. - Chodź - Alicia daje znak ręką, lecz gdy Xandreda dzielił krok by ją objąć zostaje trafiona strzałą, w wyniku czego z miejsca traci przytomność i zaczyna spadać. Na całe szczęście Xandred liczył się z faktem, że dzisiejszej nocy podczas tego napadu mogły mieć miejsce różne rzeczy...Szybko przechodzi w lot, łapię dziewczynę nim ta ląduje na ziemi z wysokości dobrych 15 pięter i dla zamaskowania unosi się wysoko ponad chmury, by nie musieć uciekać jako '''Smoczy Wojownik, gdyż ma to tendencje do zdradzania pozycji. Gdy są już wystarczająco daleko od jakiegokolwiek terenu zabudowanego ląduję on z nadal nieprzytomną dziewczyną na opustoszałej, lekko opiaszczonej równinie. - Głupia, bardziej wychylić się nie szło?! - Xandred walczy z myślami starając się ocudzić Alicię. Strzały pozbył się już podczas lotu, gdyż została trafiona w prawę ramię, na rzecz czego proces usuwania strzały nie był problematyczny. Pytanie czemu trwała w tak silnej śpiączce, skoro pozornie została trafiona w neutralne dla życia zdrowie? Trucizna? Nie, nie przejawia żadnych objawów, którę raczej powinny ujawnić się od razu ; Dla żołnierzy i wszelkiego rodzaju strażników jest przeznaczona właśnie trucizna, którą można zdiagnozować gołym okiem. Drugi typ, ten niewykrywalny prawie do samego końca jest przechowywany na sytuacje wyjątkowe. Co jeśli jednak kiedyś ktoś postanowił oszczędzić jedną z takich strzał i użył jej właśnie teraz? Alicia ponownie ląduję na rękach towarzysza, który torbę z "zapożyczonym" balastem przełożył sobie przez nogi i w trakcie lotu pas ma oparcie na jego plecach, co daje gwarancje że nie spadnie dopóki lot nie będzie chaotyczny. Po zacieśnieniu uścisku pasa na pasie Xandreda ze spokojem w duszy zostaje użyty Smoczy Wojownik, którego celem jest miasto Tristram. A tymczasem Sho zdołał się zaznajomić z sytuacją jaką zastał... - Widzę, że ten tu sprezentował ci niezłe kuku, co? - Pyta nowo przybyły stojącego już pewnie Yarato. - Kimże bym był gdybym zaprzeczył - Odpowiedział ukazując rękoma swój stan od dołu go góru. - Tak, kłamstwa nie można ci zarzucić - Pomyśłał Sho nadal mając go za konkurenta w zadaniu - Znasz te kołki tutaj? - Przelotnie - Odpowiada Yarato - Zainteresowany? - Co tam mamroczecie pod nosem? - Wtrąca się Reyes, do którego słuchu dotarło określenie jakim oberwali. - Nic co by cię zainteresowało - Odpowiada Sho - Zawołaj swojego koleżkę, będziemy tu mieli małe 2 vs 2! - Niedobrze - Przemyślał Dragneel - Musimy współpracować, by żaden z nasz nie odpadł. - To zaczynamy? - Pyta Yarato, kiedy wszyscy są już zwarci i gotowi. - Weź nie pytaj o takie coś - Zwraca uwagę Sho, korzystając z okazji do dogryzienia - Tandeta... Dragneel szykuję się do ataku, wcześniej jednak rzuca mu spojrzenie, które sugeruje kto z kim zatańczy... Rozpoczął szarżę w kierunku Sho z zamiarem użycia Erupcji Ognistego Feniksa, '''Sho okazuje się być ulepionym z twardszej gliny niż by przypuszczało i poprzez użycie '''Wewnętrznego Koszmaru, '''niweluje atak, a oszołomiony Dragneel stoi w miejscu jak wryty. Nie dość że nie spodziewał się po przeciwniku ataków opartych na psychice, to do tego temu uległ, nie mając czasu na reakcję... Przed oczyma na zmianę ukazują mu się obrazy to z wczesnego dzieciństwa, to paru lat wstecz. Wcześniej użyty atak daje Sho wystarczająco czasu do skumulowania wręcz chorej ilości mocy, by zaatakować z pięści, wokół której widoczna była aura o barwie ciemnej czerwieni, tak więc '''Poskramiacz Dusz trafia do celu, a Dragneel ląduje na kolanach. Na korzyść Sho działała też przez cały czas magia terenu, której użył w momencie pojawienia się na scenie, ma to oczywiścią swą nazwę - 'Koszmar Indygo. '''Na jego mocy magia typu smok, czy feniks jest drastycznie osłabiona, a moc użytkownika rośnie zależnie od ilości pochłoniętych ofiar. Reyes w tym czasie radził sobie z Yarato, jednak mimo przewagi nie wiedział wszystkiego o ochronie punktów witalnych, mimo iż tam najczęściej obrywał, do tego od teraz jego magia była starannie niwelowana wodą. - Nagle cię oświeciło że możesz atakować strumieniami?! - Cedzi wyprowadzony ponownie z równowagi Reyes. - Peszek - Rzeczę Yarato, nieustannie posyłając strumienie wody, które napotkany na drodze ogień gaszą z łatwością - Jak tak patrzeć, to chyba lepiej byście się wycofali! - Jaja sobie robicie! - Reyes najchętniej zacząłby wyklinać wydarzenia sprzed paru dni - Najpierw lód, to teraz mrok i woda! - Lód? - Pyta zainteresowany Sho, który rezygnuje z trzymania Dragneela za kołnierz i policzkowania go, więc posyła mu kopsańca w brzusio i zwraca się w kierunku Reyesa - Mów dalej, może was uratujesz. - 2 dni temu, jakiś typo w ciemno-niebieskiej koszuli, Xandred jak pamiętam - Była z nim też dziewczyna. - Wszystko co chciałem wiedzieć - Sho wpadł na lepszy pomysł niż durne zlecenie. Ciemna powłoka wokół lasu znika, a on sam rusza w kierunku pobliskiego miasta - Tego jednego sam ogarnij, drugiego jeszcze powinno potrzymać z 10 minut, może 15. - Nie no, luz - Odrzekł Yarato w przerwie, gdyż przeciwnik już wcześniej dostał zadyszki od unikania i odparowywania wodnych ataków - Tak wygląda jakby miał dość...Życia. - Gdybym Ci powiedział jak bardzo, to byś nie uwierzył - Wycedził Reyes, który najchętniej wróciłby teraz do domu - Może zapomnisz na jakiś czas o strzelaniu wodą jak to miało miejsce wcześniej? - Otwarty na negocjacje jestem - Odpowiedział Yarato, doskonale wiedząc, że nie ma opcji by cokolwiek go przekonało - Masz coś? - Yyy... - Reyes złapał zawiechę, po czym jednak go oświeciło i odzyskał świadomość tego co się dzieje poza jego zmaganiami - Spieprzaj stąd, niech będzie że się potknąłem i przywaliłem głową w kamień który wcześniej mnie uratował, bo dlaczego by nie. - Ok - Yarato nieco zawiedziony, bo się wkręcił, ale narzekać nie ma zamiaru. Zabiera bagaż z miejsca w którym zostawił i odszedł zastanawiając się nad sensem zostania kosmicznym papieżem oraz posiadania przy tym tronu z drewna i fortecy z 2 wieżami - Kolego? - Reyes ostrożnie podchodzi do wgniecionego w skałę Dragneela, który powoli odzyskiwał zdrowy rozsądek - Powiesz mi co tu zaszło? - Zostawiłeś pięty na oknie zbyt dobrze - Wydukał Dragneel, by po chwili rzucony na niego czar przestał działać całkowicie, a wtedy tylko wzruszył ramionami - Może to znak? - Pocztowy chyba - Parsknął Reyes - Chcesz to wszystko rzucić? - W gruncie rzeczy i tak nie mamy nic na stałę - Skonstantował Drangeel - To co byś zrobił? - Pyta Reyes z tonem mówiącym iż czeka na odpowiedź w trybie natychmiastowym. - Może warto byłoby pomyśleć w końcu o jakiejś gildii? - Proponuje Dragneel, bo w sumie od jakiegoś czasu i tak mu to chodziło po głowie, a nasiliło się to po spotkaniu Muraty z Alicią. - Dzielenie się łupów? - Pyta Reyes, a na samą myśl o tym przeszły go dreszcze - Wszystko można obgadać - Poprawia Dragneel - Na 10% można by przystać. - Ta, zależy od roboty - Odparł Reyes - Masz namiary? - Nie tyle namiary, co kontakt - Odpowiada Dragneel, obierając od teraz Muratę za cel poszukiwań - Nie myślisz chyba o nim...? - Upewnia się Reyes, któremu od razu przewijają się wspomnienia z tamtejszych wcirów. - A myślę - Odpowiada Adrian - Nie wiem czemu, ale w pewnym sensie czuję, że jesteśmy podobni - To się może przydać. - To prowadź... - Reyes ulega opuszczając ręcę ze zrezygnowania, bo nie myśli o odłączeniu się i podróżowaniu samemu. ''W tym samym czasie Xandred czekał na poczekalni, w szpitalu rzecz jasna. Alicia nadal była nieprzytomna, jednak zachowywał spokój tak długo, dopóki nikt nie ośmielił się przekazać złych wieści. Teraz mijała już prawie 2 godzina, odkąd została przewieziona na szereg badań. Jego obawy się potwierdziły, została ugodzona jedną z tych "specjalnych" strzał. Ale przez kogo? Nawet gdy rzucił się z nią do ucieczki nie było nawet śladu stanowiącego o grupie ludzi, czy chociażby duecie....Łowca nagród, czy może samozwańczy stróż prawa? Nie, nie to było teraz ważne. Po upływie 15 minut drzwi otwierają się, a przez nie wychodzi lekarz, mając po obu swych stronach po 1 pielęgniarce w dość młodym wieku. Z ich twarzy trudno wyczytać co za chwilę usłyszy, odruchowo zacisnął obie pięści na tyle mocno, że z obu dłoni zaczęła sączyć się krew. - No? - Pyta Xandred nie mogąc dłużej znieść niepewności. - Jej życiu nic nie zagraża - Odpowiada doktor, a pielęgniarka po prawej przytakuje ochoczo - Ale będzie musiała przez jakiś czas zostać na obserwacji. - Rozumiem - Przytaknął Xandred nie czując nawet złości za to jak doktorek się z nim zabawił. - Mogę do niej....? - Tak, ale najważniejsze by odpoczywała - Rzekł doktorzyna dając do zrozumienia, by nie przesadzać z ciągłością rozmowy - Dziękuję - Xandredem władają takie emocje, że nawet nie spotrzegł się kiedy to słowo wydarło mu się z ust. Był szczęśliwy, wszelkie obawy na bok, a łup schowany w bezpiecznym miejscu. Gdy trafia do jej pokoju dziewczyna od razu staje się żywsza, próbowała od razu też przejść z pozycji leżącej w siedzącą. Nie dała jednak rady... Zrobiła mu jedynie miejsce, by mógł usiąść na krawędzi łóżka, po wcześniejszym czułym przywitaniu. - Twarda jesteś - Przyznał szczerze Xandred, gdy objął w obie ręcę jej dłoń - Ale strachu to mogłaś mniej narobić - Przepraszam - Rzekła markotniejąc, na co Xandred nie pozwolił, gdyż zdał się na fakt, że ma ona ogromne łaskotki. - Gdyby nie Ty, to pewnie ja bym tu teraz leżał - Odrzekł pół-żartem - Głupek - Skomentowała podnosząc przy tym konciki ust - Jak Ci się udało ze mną uciec? - Musiało nie być tam więcej niż 1 osoby - Odpowiedział Xandred - Nie mieliśmy ogona nawet przez minutę. - Mój bohater - Rzekła patrząc nadal uśmiechnięta Xandredowi prosto w oczy, od razu jednak po tym można było dostrzec, że potrzeba jej snu. - Twój, Twój - Przytaknął powoli opuszczając jej dłoń wzdłuż tułowia - Będę szedł, pozałatwiam co trzeba i wrócę. - Musisz? - Dziewczyna zmarkotniała, ale też było kwestią czasu kiedy sen weźmie górę. - Dostarczę naszą "przesyłkę" - Odpowiedział i mrugnął przy tym porozumiewawczo - No i co ważniejsze musisz odpoczywać - Spokojnie, załatwiłem by móc zostawać z sali z Tobą na noc. - To będę bezpieczna - Stwierdziła ucieszona faktem i zapadła w sen. - Bardziej niż jakikolwiek kryształ w sejfie - Dopowiedział w głowie Xandred zamykając drzwi i odchodząc. A jego cel? Tajemniczy łucznik z życzeniem śmierci! CDN Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika DeErDaNcEr